Nala
Nala ist die Gefährtin von Simba, die Tochter von Sarafina, die Schwiegertochter von Mufasa und Sarabi, die Mutter von Kopa, Kiara und Kion sowie die Schwiegermutter von Kovu. Aussehen Nala hat ein cremefarbenes Fell und blaue Augen, wie ihre Mutter Sarafina. Sie gehört zu den schönsten und attraktivsten Löwinnen vom Königsfelsen. Ihr Name bedeutet "Geschenk". Persönlichkeit Als Löwenjunges war Nala etwas frech und genauso neugierig wie ihre spätere große Liebe Simba. Diese Eigenschaften behält sie auch im Erwachsenenalter und sie entwickelt sich zu einer scharfzüngigen und furchtlosen Löwin. In "Der König der Löwen 2" wird sie entspannter und ist nicht ganz so oft besorgt um ihre Tochter Kiara, wie ihr Gefährte Simba. Sie zeigte auch mehr Akzeptanz für Kovu und war traurig über Simba's Entscheidung Kovu zu verbannen. Ebenso empfand sie, wie ihre Tochter Kiara, trotz allem ein gewisses Vertrauen zu Kovu. Biografie thumb|Simba und Nala Sie ist ein sehr verspieltes und abenteuerliches Junges. Wie Simba stellt mit ihm in ihrer Kindheit viele gefährliche Sachen an. Als sie von ihren besten Freund Simba zu einen Ausflug zum Wasserloch eingeladen wurde, sagten die beiden Mütter: "Nur wenn Zazu euch begleitet!" Die beiden taten alles um ihn los zu werden, denn der geplante Ausflug ging zum Elefanten Friedhof, von den Scar redete. Als sie unbeachtet dort hingelangen, kam Zazu zurück und wollte die beiden nach Hause schicken, doch die Hyänen waren schneller. Schließlich konnte Mufasa die beiden noch retten. Nala wurde von Zazu zurück zum Königsfelsen gebracht. Nachdem Scar etwas schlimmes plante, wurde es um die Tat umgesetzt. Als Scar den Löwinnen von Muafasas und Simbas möglichen Tod, erzählte, wurde Nala traurig. In Scars Herrschaft bekam Nala einen kleinen Bruder als sie noch klein war. Sein Name war Mheetu und er war der Sohn von Ni, der einmal zu Sarafina kam und sich mit ihr anfreundete. Ni durfte wegen Scar nicht bei Sarafina bleiben und ging dann und sah seine Freundin nie wieder. So wuchs sie mit Scars schrecklicher Herrschaft zu einer starken, mutigen, und erwachsenen Löwin auf. thumb|Simba und Nala verlieben sich ineinander Als Nala es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, beschloss sie nach Hilfe zu suchen. eines Tages fand sie ihren Freund Simba aus den Kindertagen wieder, aber sie schaffte es nicht ihn zu überreden, das er ins Königreich zurückkehren sollte, denn auch er war erwachsen aber wuchs mit den Satzt Hakuna Matata auf. doch später erfuhr sie, das Simba zurückkommt und sich Scar stellt. Als Simba Scar besiegte, wurde er König und nahm Nala zu seiner Königin. Sie ist eine sehr weise und warmherzige Löwin. Sie weiß mehr über die Bewohner des Geweihten Landes, denn Simba war ja eine Zeit lang nicht im Geweihten Land. Sie hat immer eine Idee, egal was es für eine Situation ist. Als große Königin des geweihten Landes, hat Nala viel zu tun, aber meistens jagt sie mit ihrer Mutter. Im zweiten Film spielt Nala keine so große Rolle. Es dreht sich vor allem um ihre Tochter Kiara. Doch König Simba machte sich große Sorgen um sein Junges, denn sein erster Sohn Kopa wurde von der kaltherzigen Verräterin Zira getötet, doch sie erwähnten nichts davon, außer, das Simba Zira verbannt hat. Nala und Simba haben sie und ihre Familie verbannt. Simba war Sorgvoll. Doch Nala versuchte ihn klar zu machen, das Kiara schon klar kommen wird, doch Simba stellte Timon und Pumbaa als Kiaras Babysitter ein und enttäuschte damit Kiara. Nala sirhz Zira recht fies an, als sie sich wieder begegneten. Sie werden große Feinde. Sie und Simba lernten Ziras letzten Sohn Kovu kennen, der sich schon gut mit Kiara angefreundet hatte. Nala, Simba und Kiara waren zurück auf den Weg zum Königsfelsen. Simba bat Nala mit den Löwinnen in die Höhle zu gehen und Simba und Kiara allein zu lassen. thumb|Nala und Kiara Als Kiara erwachsen wurde und mit ihrer ersten Jagt beginnen will, findet Nala, das Kiara das schaffen wird. Doch Simba war in ganz anderer Meinung. Er stellte Timon und Pumbaa wieder ein, obwohl Kiara schon erwachsen war. Am Ende als Kiara ihren Vater beschützten wollte und sich mit Zira in die Klippe stürzte, Starb Zira, weil sie zu naiv war, denn sie wollte nur Scar rächen. Nala war erfreut, das Simba ihre Tochter geholfen hatte und Kovu war nun auch kein Außenseiter mehr. Sie nahmen ihn in das Königreich auf und lebten glücklich. Musical Simba und Nala machten mit Zazu ein Ausflug zum Wasserloch. Dort sangen sie: Ich will jetzt gleich König sein''.' Als Nala und Simba im beim Elefanten Friedhof waren, wurden sie von den drei Hungrigen Hyänen verfolgt, die das Lied '''Putz weg sangen. Später, als die beiden von Mufasa gerettet waren, hat Simba von seinen Vater''' gelernt, das die großen Könige der vergangen heit da oben sind und auf alle aufpassen. Nala wurde von Zazu nach Hause gebracht. In den nächsten Liedern vom Musical ist sie nicht dabei, außer, bei den Liedern wo sie erwachsen ist. Das nächste Lied heißt: ''Der Wahnsinn von Scar''.'' In den Lied ist zum Beispiel die Stelle, wo die Hyänen Hungrig zu Scars Höhle kommen und sagen, das die Löwinnen an allen schuld sind. Scar meinte das sie Zazu fressen müssten, aber die Hyänen rannten weg. Scar fragte sich, warum ihn niemand mag. Dann fragte er Zazu was man so als guter König braucht. Scar wurde bewusst, dass er eine Königin brauchte. Wenige Zeit später kam Nala. Scar fragte sie ob sie die Königin sein konnte, aber Nala fragte sich nur was das alles sollte. Später reiste sie weg, vom Land, über dem Scar herrschte, um nach neuer Hoffnung zu suchen. Auch in dieser stelle gibt's ein neues Lied. Es heißt:' ''Schattenland.'' ''In den Lied verabschiedete sie sich vom Land. Später fand sie Simba, der aber nicht an das glaubte, was Nala erzählte. Erst einmal verliebten sie sich ineinander mit den Lied ''Kann es Wirklich Liebe sein''. Dannach streiteten die beiden sich und die beiden trennten sich erst mal. Als Nala erfuhr, dass Simba zurück kehrt, ist sie ihn hinterher gerannt. Simba besiegte Scar und wurde zum König gekrönt und Nala zur Könign. Mit dem Lied ''Der König ist zurück gekehrt feierten sie ihren Sieg und Nala und Simba bekamen ein Junges. Das ist der ewige Kreislauf des Lebens. Galerie Nala 2.jpg Löwe 4.jpg Löwe 5.jpg 2016-06-07-05 13 14.png 2016-06-07-05 06 52.png 2016-11-21-23 37 24.png 2016-11-21-23 36 42.png 2016-06-07-05 11 24.png 2016-11-21-23 55 40.png Nala.png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (236).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (30).png The-final-battle (170).png Familie Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Löwe Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Comics Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Charaktere Kategorie:Relatives of the King Charaktere Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Charaktere aus Büchern Kategorie:Charaktere aus Serien Kategorie:Charaktere aus Spielen Kategorie:Charaktere aus Filmen Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Königsfamilie Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 3 - Hakuna Matata Königsfamilie Kategorie:Mufasas Rudel Kategorie:Scars Rudel